fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure
Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure '''is a fanmade series by Cure Lover Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The theme is astrology and Zodiac signs. Plot In a dimension in space,there was a kingdom named Universia. The kingdom was ruled by the kind queen,Queen Dimension . It was very happy until an evil alien named Meteor Fall took over it with his alien minions. To save the kingdom,the queen sent her trustworthy pixie,Milky,to collect the Star Gems to save it. To collect them,she wanted Milky to find the legendary Pretty Cure with hearts of love. This is where our story begins... Characters Cures '''Koga Mio-Mio is the leader of the Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure. She is shy and quiet,but can be energetic and friendly. She cares about others and is a deep thinker. She is an A straight and is a cheerleader at her school. Her alter ego is Cure Aquarius,'''the Pretty Cure of Uranus and Saturn. Her theme colors are light-blue and silver. '''Enomoto Ahmya-Ahyma is very friendly and likes to be around others. She also likes being alone sometimes and loves to help others. Her alter ego is Cure Pisces, 'the Pretty Cure of Neptune and Jupiter. Her theme color is lilac. '''Hoshino Kei '- Kei is very energetic and is speedy. She is always looking for something fun that gets her into trouble. She is competitive,but a loyal friend. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aries,the Pretty Cure of Mars. Her theme color is red. Mizuno Takara-'Takara loves gardening and is the leader of the Gardening Club at school. She loves to be surrounded by love and beauty. She is well-grounded and her family owns a flower store. Her alter ego is '''Cure Taurus,'the Pretty Cure of Venus. Her theme colors are green and pink. '''Nagata Aika and Aiko-Aika and Aiko are twins who are conjoined. Their necks are connected to one body that they share. Aika is socialable,sometimes serious,and ready for fun while Aiko is thoughtful and restless. They were abandoned by their real parents at birth and adopted by their gentle aunt. They love adventures and sometimes agrue. Their alter ego is Cure Gemini,'''the Pretty Cures of Mercury. Their theme colors are light green and yellow. '''Okane Chuya-'''Chuya is very emotional and sensitive. She cares deeply about her family and friends and is loyal. She can be attached to the people she cares about and has empathy for others. Her alter ego is '''Cure Cancer,the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her theme color is white. Fujino Danuja-'Danuja is very dramatic and self-confident. She is a natural born leader and is dominant. She is creative,strong,and loves theater. She is in the Theater Club and is known as the "queen of the jungle". Her alter ego is '''Cure Leo,'the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her theme colors are gold and orange. '''Hironaka Emi-Emi is always paying attention to the smallest details. She has a deep sense of life and humanity. She is tender and loves to be clean. Her alter ego is Cure Virgo,'the Pretty Cure of Mercury. Her theme colors are grey and beige. '''Arai Maho-'''Maho is very peaceful and kind. She is fair with everyone and hates being alone. She hates violence and injustice and wants to bring peace to the world. Her alter ego is '''Cure Libra,'the Pretty Cure of Venus. Her theme colors are pink and green. '''Gima Nozomi-Nozomi is determined and decisive and researches any topic until she finds the truth about it. She is very honest and hates dishonesty. She can always keep a secret. Her alter ego is Cure Scorpio,'the Pretty Cure of Pluto and Mars. Her theme colors are scarlet and red. '''Taguchi Sachuki -'''Sachuki loves to travel. She was born in Japan,but traveled around the world learning cultures,history,and new languages. She is optimistic and loves to meet new people. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sagittarius,'the Pretty Cure of Jupiter. Her theme color is blue. 'Machi Aia -'''Aia is very responsible and is often serious. However,she is loyal and loves craftsmanship. Her alter ego is '''Cure Capricorn,'the Pretty Cure of Saturn. Her theme colors are brown and black. Pixies '''Milky-'''Milky is the main mascot of the series. She is very curious and loves to eat. She looks up to Mio the most and is playful. She is a light pink alien-like rabbit and lives with Mio. '''Meteor-'''Meteor is a blue alien-like dog who appears in season 2. She was made by Meteor Fall with dark energy to capture the Star Gems but after Mio offered her kindness,her heart was cleansed and now lives with Mio. Like Milky,she is curious,but can be stubborn. She likes candy and exploring. Villains '''Meteor Fall-'''Meteor Fall is the main villain of the series. He is a dark alien who is cruel and evil. He gets more powerful with dark energy. In the end,he is defeated and turned into a white alien-like pegasus pixie and is now good. '''Dark Aliens-'''The Dark Aliens are Meteor Fall's henchmen. They are loyal to their king and attack without hesitation. In the end,they turn into good aliens. '''Spaesu-'''Spaesu is one of Meteor Fall's henchmen. He is a disco alien who is demanding and rude. He can hypnotize anyone with his dance. In the end,he turns into a good alien who loves to dance. '''Ginga-Ginga is one of Meteor Fall's henchmen. She is the most smartest alien and most beautiful. She can get angry very easily and can hack into anything. In the end,she turns good and is a scientist. Inseki-'Inseki is a pixie alien-like dog created by Meteor Fall with dark energy after Meteor joined the Pretty Cure. She is cunning,sneaky,and does whatever she pleases. In the end,she becomes good and is friends with the Pretty Cure. She is the little sister of Meteor. '''Bad End Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure-'''Bad End Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure were created by Meteor Fall with a Dark Star Gem. The members include: •'Bad End Aquarius ' •'Bad End Pisces ' •'Bad End Aries •'Bad End Taurus' •'Bad End Gemini ' •'Bad End Cancer' •'Bad End Leo' •'Bad End Virgo' •Bad End Libra •'Bad End Scorpio ' •'Bad End Sagittarius ' •'Bad End Capricorn ' In the end,they were destroyed by the Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure and never returned. Locations Tokyo,Japan-'''The heroes'hometown and where the villains attack. '''Universea-'''Milky's hometown and where the Queen lives. '''Planet Corrupt-The planet Meteor Fall and the Dark Aliens live. Cherry Spring Middle School-'''The girls'middle school. Other Characters '''Queen Dimension-'''The queen of Universea. She is known for her kindness and love. Parents '''Mio's parents-'''They are Mio's mom and dad. They love their daughter a lot. '''Ahyma's parents-They are Ahyma's mom and dad. They are bakers. Kei's parents-'''They are Kei's mom and dad. They are supportive of their daughter. '''Takara's parents-They are Takara's mom and dad. They own a gardening store. Aika and Aiko's aunt-She is Aika and Aiko's aunt. She cares a lot for her nieces. Aika and Aiko's mom-'''She is Aika and Aiko's mother. She didn't care if they were conjoined,but her husband thought they were monsters and forced her to get rid of them. She later divorced him and was reunited with her daughters. She is now dating someone else. It is unknown about what happened to their dad. '''Chuya's parents-They are Chuya's mom and dad. They deeply care about daughter. Danuja's mom-'''She is Danuja's mother. She is very beautiful and generous. '''Emi's dad-He is Emi's dad. He is very busy with work,but loves his daughter. Maho's mom-She is Maho's mom. She is very kind. Nozomi's parents-'''They are Nozomi's mom and dad. They appreciate their daughter. '''Sachuki's parents-They are Suchuki's parents. They love to travel around the world with their daughter. Aia's parents-They are Aia's mom and dad. They are very successful. Siblings Machi Kaya-She is Aia's older sister who is in high school. She is talented,which made Aia jealous of her,but soon grew to love her more. She can be bossy,but loyal. Items Zodiac Necklace-'''The Zodiac Necklace is the main transformation item used by the girls. To activate the transformation,they need to insert their Zodiac Wand into the center of their necklaces and say the phrase "Pretty Cure! Zodiac Charge!". '''Zodiac Wand-The Zodiac Wand are mini wands and are the main collectible item in the series. They are used to transform and to perform attacks. A wand appears before those who are worthy of the Pretty Cure Powers if posses a heart of love. Trivia •They are similar to the Star Princesses in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. They represent the 12 zodiac signs. •'More than one Cure has a planet ruler.' •'Aika and Aiko are the first Cures with a disability and the first twins to be Cures.' •'The show was originally supposed to be call Galaxy Pretty Cure.' •'Maho is the third leader to not have a pink theme color or pink/yellow theme color.' •'Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure and Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure are both about space.' •'Kei was originally supposed to be a bully.' •'The Cures can use the planets that are ruled to help them.' •They have mode named Starlight mode. Aquarius has a mode for herself called Dimension Mode. •'They are the first team to have 12 members.' •'Their birthday dates and personalities are based off on their Zodiac Signs.' •'Milky has the same name as Cure Milky. They do not share the same personalities,though.' •'They are able to fly and breathe in space.' •'Maho was originally supposed to have a dark past,but the idea was scratched out.' •'In some episodes,Mio is shown breaking the fourth wall.' Category:Space Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series